let's ride a rocket to the moon
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: & she was finally at the place she wanted to be; she was at home—Fred/OC


A/N: This was a birthday present for my buddy Shelby (LovelyBones1551) HAPPY LATE B-DAY! :]

Hope you enjoy the angst and romance and want not..lol

* * *

_Don't tell me if I'm dying,  
Cause I don't wanna know,  
If I can't see the sun,  
Maybe I should go,  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,  
Of angels on the moon_

{(angels on the moon; thriving ivory)}

* * *

_{["Tis torture, and not mercy]}_

She closed her eyes blinking away tears she couldn't believe this happened, she ran to Fred's body. He was lying there colorless and with one simple smile on his face, she screamed loudly her cries echoing, bouncing off the walls.

Percy's bull-like roar rang "ROOKWOOD!" And he went charging after the hideous Death Eater. Ron was growling nonsense about wanting to kill Death Eaters, Hermione's sympathetic words were trying to calm him.

But they had to leave her there. She didn't mind, she was crying tears of anger and frustration why hadn't he just moved. But she realized that he might've not seen the explosion coming.

She layed her head on his chest the tears were falling rapidly. "Fred..can you hear me? I love you," But she would never see him again. She cried and cried. They were going to get married after the battle but why didn't she go with the idea of marrying him sooner, she was a fool because of it.

She brushed away his firey red hair and kissed his cool foredhead. She stayed there, hugging him she wouldn't leave her budge, and as the war was still going on she only stared blankly at nothing, wanting to be their with him, she would never leave him, ever.

She saw her engagement ring glint off the light just a little, and felt more tears colliding down her red cheeks.

"Lookey what we found, a little lost rabbit," Said a raspy voice, she looked up mournfully to see two masked Death Eaters.

"What's wrong child, did you lose your little lover, aw, she's crying," And the female Death Eater cackled.

"Children are all so helpless, let's torture the little brat," Said the raspy voice aggressively.

Shelby got up she wasn't going to die without a fight either, she could duel both. "What's this?" Whispered the female death eater.

"She wants to fight us, Judeas! Do you see that! She wants to fight us!" And the woman cackled maniacally.

"Let's see what the child, gots," And Shelby got out her wand, "Expelliarmus!" She yelled, and from the impact, one of the Death eaters flew. The female one screeched. "Judeas! You little brat! _CRUCIO_!" Screamed the woman.

Shelby screamed and shouted from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse, hot knives were stabbing at her, and she couldn't take the pain, it was horrible. This was not mercy nor happiness, just pure torture.

"Miserelda! Just kill her!" Yelled Judeas. Misereldas mask fell revealing her face, and she smiled widely showing off yellow crooked teeth. "Oh that'd be my pleasure, AVADA KEDAVARA!"

And afterwards, Shelby felt no pain nothing. Just silence.

She felt a bright light hit her in the eyes, she opened them slowly and carefully.

It was so many little cloudy figures she thought she was seeing something like, ghosts or is it angels, she couldn't really figure it out. "Shelby?" She heard a voice whisper and shake her gently.

She opened her eyes widly to see, Tonks?

She looked at the bubblegum pink hair and saw someone next to her which was Remus Lupin, and then she could see Dumbledore, Dobby the House elf, Sirius, Snape and Hedwig (Harry's owl) who was flying around them in circles, excited.

She laughed and smiled. "What is this place?" She asked them looking around this floaty haven. "It's called the Afterlife, Mrs. Aton, it's where the dead go and reunite with their loved ones," Dumbledore said looking at her with his half-moon spectacles seeing that familar smile cross his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

She smiled. And noticed a red hair figure coming towards her. "Fred!" She yelled and ran towards him, he opened his arms, and she hugged him tightly.

He laughed. " 'Ello there my dearest," He told her winking, the burnette blushed. "I missed you, and look where we are," She said twirling around the clouds floating by.

He smiled and held onto her. "Shelby, your still the same, ever since we were little," He murmured to her. She smiled turned around hugging him.

She held onto him and he held onto her. And she was finally at the place she wanted to be, at home.

"Are you going to miss them?" She asked him, he nodded. "But Dumbledore was right, 'death is the next great adventure, want to explore?" He questioned her, she smiled and nodded.

They linked arms and floated away to the clouds, laughing and singing a song.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm done, shelby (LovelyBones1551) and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! xD Please review before favoriting or whatever, please! :)


End file.
